heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking up Fights and Arguments
In a lot of stories, the hero or heroine can break up an argument or fight (usually a squabble or a brawl), usually to maintain peace with his or her friends, family, or clan. Usually the protagonist or someone he or she loves can do this when: *Getting everyone organized *Helping others get along *Giving other people a chance Examples *After Rocky guiltily leaves Ginger and the other chickens, the hens squabble over why Rocky left them and their lives. The squabble turns into a huge mud fight, and Fowler steps in to break it up. Ginger realizes Fowler is from the RAF, and when the fight resumes, Ginger puts a stop to that. *Grace tries her best to stop Maggie and Mrs. Calloway from fighting. *In Brave, King Fergus breaks up a brawl between the clans, and when it resumes, Queen Elinor puts a stop to it. Later, Merida stops the clans from brawling over who would marry her. *Captain Li Shang notices the army recruits squabbling and steps in to break it up. *When two of Ariel's sisters fight, King Triton enters, and they stop. *When Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fight, Joe Kido breaks up the fight. *When Rex fights Fly for encouraging Babe, Arthur Hoggett rushes in to break it up and gets bitten accidentally by Rex. *Venom Snake stop the squabble between Diamond Dogs soldiers that triggered by the result of Miller and Ocelot's interrogration on Huey Emmerich about the outbreak of the vocal cord parasites in the Quarantine Zone, with the Wolbachia no longer having an effect on the parasites. *Before the invasion of Klendathu begins Johnny Rico and Zander Barcalaw gets into fight, Ace Levy, Shujumi, Kitten Smith, Katrina McIntire, Dizzy Flores, Carmen Ibanez and the other troops break them up. *Lynn Sr. breaks up the fighting between Lincoln Loud and his sisters while they fight over money, and punishes them to clean the attic. *Mother Rabbit breaks up the argument between Peter, Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy and Cottontail about lying. *Pinkie Pie breaks up the argument between Cheerilee and Scootaloo after Scootaloo accidentally loses Twinkle Wish to a dragon. *When Littlefoot and Cera gets into a fight after Cera's dad argue with Littlefoot's grandfather over who's better than him of his attitude, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Grandma Longneck breaks them up resulting with Cera's dad to threaten them and the herd to separate to find food for themselves. *When Lincoln Loud and all of his sister (exclude Lily) fight for the sweet spot on their van, their mother Rita Loud breaks them up and they stop and order them to get back to bed and not to go to the van until 7:00. *When Cindy Bear fights Roxie But Yogi Bear told then to stop fighting. Quotes Gallery Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png|Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up Groot and Rocket's argument. Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument.png|Eddy breaks up Ed & Edd's argument over the former's stinky cheese chunk. Fowler trying to break up a fight between the hens.png|Fowler trying to break up the hens from brawling. imagesMKU13D10.jpg|Kakashi Hatake breaks up Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in a fight. Cindy-331.jpg|Yogi Bear breaks up the fight between Cindy Bear and Roxie. Joe Kido breaking up the fight.jpeg|Joe Kido breaking up the fight between Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. Arthur_Hoggett_stops_the_fight_of_fly_and_Rex.jpg|Arthur Hoggett tries to break up the fight between Fly and Rex. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|Manny stops Sid and Diego from fighting by shouting "ENOUGH". hIR0xjl.png|Homer Simpson ordering Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders to shut up for arguing over their phone. Ick.png|Krumm trying to stop Ickis and Oblina from arguing, but to no avail. brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg|Sitka tells his brothers to stop their horseplay. chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg|Abby Mallard breaking up the fight between Chicken Little and Buck Cluck. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts